1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for installing a support column under the water, for securely supporting a solar generating apparatus floatably installed on a surface of a river, a lake, sea or an artificial water tank placed on land.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a solar generating apparatus produces electricity using solar cells generating photovoltaic power by a photoelectric effect when sunlight is irradiated.
As shown in FIG. 1, a solar generating apparatus 100 installed on the water includes a floating plate 110 floating on the water, a solar generating apparatus (e.g., only a solar cell module 120, as illustrated in FIG. 1.) mounted on the floating plate 110, a support column 130 passing through the floating plate 110 and disposed to be perpendicular to the water surface, a first supporting unit 140 fixedly connected to a top end of the support column 130 and a second supporting unit 150 fixedly connected to a bottom end of the support column 130.
First, the floating plate 110 positioned on the water surface is formed of a buoyant material and has a through opening 111 formed at a predetermined position, preferably at a central portion thereof.
A solar generating apparatus, such as a solar cell module 120, a power converting apparatus or a storage battery, is installed on the floating plate 110. The construction and function of the solar generating apparatus are generally known so that and a detailed description thereon will be omitted.
In addition, the support column 130 passes through a through opening 111 formed in the floating plate 110. A terminating end (e.g., a bottom end) of the support column 130 corresponds to a bottom, and the other terminating end (e.g., a top end) of the support column 130 protrudes to a top portion of the floating plate 110.
The support column 130 is a steel rod having a predetermined diameter and has strength enough to support the floating plate 110.
In the meantime, the first supporting unit 140 connected to the top end of the support column 130 includes a plurality of cables. FIG. 2 illustrates the first supporting unit 140 constituted by two cables, that is, first and second cables 141 and 142.
The first cable 141 of the first supporting unit 140 has a first terminating end fixed to the top end of the support column 130 and a second terminating end fixed to a structure 141-1 installed on one side of opposite riverbanks. In addition, the second cable 142 of the first supporting unit 140 has the first terminating end fixed to the top end of the support column 130 and the second terminating end fixed to a structure 142-1 installed on the other side of opposite riverbanks.
Here, the first and second cables 141 and 142 of the first supporting unit 140 are preferably arranged in a line and most preferably arranged in a direction perpendicular to the flow of the river. In addition, the first and second cables 141 and 142 are preferably perpendicular to the support column 130.
The second terminating end of the first cable 141 is fixed to a winch 141-2 installed in the structure 141-1. Accordingly, tension of the first cable 141 may be adjusted according to actuation of the winch 142-1.
Meanwhile, a sensor 141-3 sensing tension of a cable may be installed in the first cable 141. The sensor 141-3 transmits a signal associated with the sensed tension of the first cable 141 to a controller (not shown). The controller actuates the winch 141-2 based on the signal to wind or unwind the first cable 141.
Here, the winch 142-2 having the terminating end of the second cable 142 fixed thereto may be installed in the structure 142-1, and a sensor 141-3 sensing tension of the second cable 142 may also be installed in the second cable 142.
In addition, the second supporting unit 150 connected to the bottom end of the support column 130 includes a plurality of cables. FIG. 2 illustrates the second supporting unit 150 constituted by four cables, that is, first, second, third and fourth cables 151, 152, 153 and 154. The first to fourth cables 151, 152, 153 and 154 of the second supporting unit 150 have the same configuration, and will now be described with regard to only the first cable 151 by way of example.
The first cable 151 of the second supporting unit 150 has a first terminating end fixed to the bottom end of the support column 130 and a second terminating end fixed to a bottom adjacent to one riverside. Here, various elements may be used to fix the second terminating end of the first cable 151 to the bottom adjacent to one riverside. For example, in a state in which an anchor 151-1 is fixed to the second terminating end of the first cable 151, the anchor 151-1 is fixed to the bottom, thereby fixing the second terminating end of the first cable 151 on the river floor. Alternatively, a concrete structure may be constructed on the bottom, and the second terminating end of the first cable 151 may then be fixed to the concrete structure.
Meanwhile, the number of cables constituting the second supporting unit 150 is not limited. However, in order to effectively support the floating plate 110, that is, in order to suppress the floating plate 150 from moving to a downstream of the river or to either riverside, four cables 151, 152, 153 and 154, which are spaced apart from each other at an angular interval of 90 degrees, are preferably arranged at an angle of 45 degrees with respect to a direction of the flow of the river.
Hereinafter, the operation of the solar generating apparatus 100 installed on the water will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
In the conventional solar generating apparatus 100, the floating plate 110 may move up and down along the support column 130 as the water level of a river, a lake, a sea or an artificial water tank varies. That is to say, the floating plate 110 freely moves up and down according to the variation of water level.
That is to say, positions of the solar generating apparatus 100, that is, positions of the floating plate 110 and the solar generating apparatus 100, are indicated by dotted lines of FIG. 2, which illustrates a state in which the floating plate 110 is lowered along the support column 130 according to the water level.
In the conventional solar generating apparatus 100, a terminating end (i.e., a bottom end) of the support column 130 corresponds to the bottom and is allowed to stand up. The support column 130 is constructed such that it is allowed to stand up by the first supporting unit 140 and the second supporting unit 150 installed at the top and bottom ends of the support column 130.
Therefore, in a case where the tension of a cable of one of the first supporting unit 140 and the second supporting unit 150 varies, the support column 130 in a standing state leans to one side, so that the floating plate 110 may be unstably supported. In addition, it is quite difficult to install the support column 130 under the water due to its mechanical complexity.